The Agents on Asia
by Harmony Valenka Smith
Summary: Here's the third installment in the Agents Series. This is the sequel to The Agents in Europe. Time is sent for a loop as magic messes up the time stream. Penelope and Perry have to pursue the Enigma in Asia, while their children deal with problems of their own. Rated T for blood, violence, and intense scenes.
1. Prologue

**Hey, guys! I am back! For those of you who are unaware, this is the third book in The Agents Series. If you have not read the first two, you need to read them first before this one so that it makes more sense. I hope I get some fans from the last ones returning as well as some new fans :D I do not own Phineas and Ferb. All rights to all copyrighted products go to their proper owners. Anyway, I hope you guys like it... so, without further ado, here it is :D**

* * *

Prologue

A video camera turns on and it is revealed that a small platypus is sitting in a chair. She is wearing a pair of tight black pants and a loose, gray shirt. Some of the fur on the top of her head is drooping into her right eye. There is a decorative purple clip on the right side of her head, obviously for the purpose of holding back the stray fur. It is not being used though. Her navy blue eyes shine defiantly with a juvenile attitude that is unlike anyone else her age... except for her brother.

A voice from off-screen speaks to the young girl, "Tell me your name."

"Which name? The name my father gave me or the name my mother gave me?" she asked. Her arms were folded in a further sign of defiance. She scarcely looked at the camera.

"Um... both?"

She sighed, blowing the fur momentarily out of her face before speaking, "My father gave me the name Rosalynn Marie Flynn, but my mother gave me the name Atgas Marianne Flynn."

"I am afraid I do not understand..."

She scoffed. "Of course you don't. You're just another shrink that's going to try to figure me out. What is there to know? I am scarcely a year old, five in animal years, and I act like I'm three, or fifteen. My brain is developed ahead of everyone else my age like that."

"Your records show that you were born with only one name, and that was Rosalynn Marie Flynn, where does the other name come from?"

"I already told you, my mother named me the other name, Atgas Marianne Flynn. The name you mentioned is the name my father gave me."

"Could you tell me the name of your father and the name of your mother?"

"Don't you have those things in your records?"

"Amuse me and answer the question."

She sighed deeply, like teenagers would, and replied, "My father's name is Perry Bartholomew Flynn and my mother's name is Silartsua Esor Epolenep Flynn. That is how it would be pronounced."

"I'm sorry...? Could you write down your mother's name for me, please?"

Rosalynn wrote her mother's name on a piece of paper the unseen person gave her. She handed it to him when finished and he speculated it with a 'hmm.' "I suppose you were wanting me to say a different name." It was a statement more than a question.

"The records correlate with who your father is, but they do not for your mother... unless we reverse this name, of course."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean simply that your mother's name, as you say, Silartsua Esor Epolenep Flynn is almost exactly the reverse of Penelope Rose Australis Flynn."

"So?"

"What happened? Why are you saying your mother's name like that?"

"I'm saying it that way because it _is_ that way. Penelope is my brother's mother, and though her vessel was used, she was not the one who passed on the DNA to me. It was her counterpart, Epolenep, my true mother."

"Rosalynn, your mother has been gone for a while, do you know why?"

Rosalynn scoffed. "She's probably still in Russia."

"Do you realize it has been 80 days since the World-Wide Sleep and that since then neither your father nor your mother has returned?"

"I realize it's March 15, yes. I realize that neither have returned, yes. What is your point?"

"Does this make you angry at them?"

"No, my mother is doing what she has to do... as for my father... he can just keep his bill out of her business. That's all I care about."

"What about your brother?"

Rosalynn snorted through her nostrils in a laugh. "That little dweeb can sink into the Atlantic for all I care. He's such a 'good boy.' He always does what father tells him to do."

"Does this make you resent him?"

"What do _you_ think?" After a pause, she asked, "Why is this being filmed anyway?"

"I was told to record this interview."

"Wait a minute... I don't even know who _you_ are. Why am I here? What have you done to me?!" Rosalynn charged for the door and tried to knock it down, but it was no use, the door was too strong. She kept pounding on the door until the camera was turned off.

* * *

At the Flynn-Fletcher house, little Maxwell was pacing back and forth across the living room. He hated having to send his sister off, but he had to. The mind-wipe has worn off somehow and they were beginning to remember things more clearly. Open minds would be welcome to most prodigies, but not to Maxwell. He knew that what he and his sister had could cause a lot of trouble.

Linda Flynn, the matriarch of the house, came into the room and noticed the distraught Maxwell. "Max, honey, your parents did those things because they loved you. They would never do anything to hurt you."

"Mrs. Flynn, no offense to you, but I am not in favor of being more intelligent than others my age. It frustrates me to no end. My sister and I are three times our age when we should be _just_ our age. I would rather learn at a slower pace. At least in that way, we would be normal," replied Maxwell. Ever since he and his sister had found out that their parents had left them, for an amount of time that was indeterminate, and that they were learning things faster and were more developed than others their age, they both took it differently. Max was hesitant about these new abilities, but Rosalynn took it in stride... to scary levels. "It vexes me to no end that my sister is behaving as if she were evil when I know full well that she is not. No one is inherently evil, Mrs. Flynn, no one." He looked seriously at her a moment before continuing his pacing. "It also does not help that my father has not returned from Russia with my mother. Surely she must be alive and surely she must not be that hard to find. He has found her in more difficult places than Russia and succeeded. It does not make sense why it should take this long. I miss them."

Just then, the front door bell rung and Max rushed to the door before remembering that he couldn't reach the handle like his father could. Linda answered the door. When the door opened, Rosalynn stomped in and ran upstairs. Moments later, a door slammed. Rosalynn had been staying in Candace's room and Maxwell had been staying in Phineas and Ferb's room ever since Perry left on the day after Christmas. It wasn't until very late in the day that people realized that they slept through a day. The news people called it: The World-Wide Sleep. Everyone around the world had slept through one day: Christmas day. The world bounced back quickly, but it still messed up a lot of people.

"I am terribly worried about the safety of my sister. I have a strong notion that something very disturbing shall happen that shall rip this family asunder," said Maxwell, looking up the stairs where his sister had just retreated. He turned to Mrs. Flynn and said, "Now, if you shall please excuse me, I must continue some research I was doing in my room. It is with your leave that I shall leave."

"Go right ahead, Max," Linda replied.

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Flynn, you have no idea what my research means to me." He went upstairs to his room without another word.

* * *

**Chilling. What do you guys think? I know I'm going to get a lot of "Where's Penelope and Perry?!" Don't worry, they'll come in due time. I was just more concerned with the children left all alone at home without their parents. Please keep reading and reviewing to find out what happens next. I don't know what you guys think unless you tell me! Also, please check out my forum entitled: The Agents Series. There, people who read the story can comment about their favorite characters, favorite parts, and ideas for the future. In the reviews, tell me what you think about this chapter and what you think will "rip their family asunder." So... yeah, please review and stick around, there's more to come :D**


	2. Chapter 1: What Happened in Russia

**This first bit is in the future. This entire story will be a flashback from different characters' points of view. I will often step back and have one of the characters in therapy describing what happened to them. For now, let's find out what happened in Russia.**

* * *

Chapter 1: What Happened in Russia

Perry-Therapy

I was told to go into therapy, considering the events that had recently happened. I wasn't great with therapists though... neither was Penelope. I had been given a puzzle toy: two pieces of metal that had to be detached. Fun. I noticed the red light on the camera and I said, "Oh, I'm sorry, do you want to start?"

"Whenever you are ready, Agent P," replied the man beside the camera.

"What do you want to know?"

"Why don't we start with what happened in Russia? Do you remember any of that?"

"Not really. I remember looking for Penelope all over Russia, but after 40 days and having searched everywhere to the best of my ability, I began to lose hope. I was going to go home, but then... the haze happened."

"The haze? Are you speaking of a lapse in memory, Agent P?"

"No... well, maybe... but it wasn't just me. Nearly everyone who was in Asia at the time was under a grand illusion that they were in different time periods than what they really were."

"Example...?"

"Example? How about the Mongols coming back or China in the dark ages or..."

"That's quite enough, Agent P. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for all of this."

"You want an explanation, you're looking for a logical answer. What I saw, what I experienced, can be described as nothing less than magic." I paused. "How much time do I have to tell this story?"

"All the time you need, Agent P."

"In that case, here is how it all began..."

* * *

Perry-Russia

_Day 41,_

_February 5th, 2014,_

_My dearest Penelope,_

_I am finding it difficult to find you. You seem to be everywhere except where I look. I now know why. Your collar had been tied to a bird and sent flying all across Russia. It was a wild goose chase... the second most annoying one I've ever been on. At least this chase stayed in one country. _

_I don't even know why I'm still looking. I think it is perhaps on a false hope that you are somehow still alive... a hope that only your brother gave me. I remember holding you in my arms, hearing your last words and feeling your last breath. I don't know why I'm even hoping anymore. Perhaps you would say I was seeking closure in trying to find you. Perhaps that is true. You've made it through so much worse than this and to give you up for dead would not be a worthy cause._

_I am forever yours, Penelope._

_- Perry._

I signed the journal entry and I sniffed back the tears so that they wouldn't fall. _Oh, Penelope, why do you have to be so difficult to find?_ I didn't know the answer, and it didn't ease my aching heart to ask it. My communicator began beeping and I knew it meant an incoming call. It could only be one person.

"Hey, Monty," I answered.

"Hey, Agent P; how's the search going?" he asked. I just gave him a look. "Not well, huh?"

"Well, I wouldn't be freezing my tail off in no man's land if I did find her, now, would I?!" I slammed my fist on the desk in anger. I hadn't slept well ever since that day, and it was affecting my mood.

"Take it easy, Agent P. Look, I just got intel that says that there's something fishy going on. My source said that the Enigma was planning on putting something called a 'Time Blanket' over all of Asia."

"I'm on it."

* * *

Perry-Therapy

"I honestly wasn't expecting anything bad to happen. I was too depressed that Penelope wasn't with me," I replied.

"So, what was this... '_Time Blanket_'?" asked the man.

"It's a magical term for a field that surrounds an area and confuses the flow of time. It doesn't affect people who are naturally from that area, but it does affect outsiders who enter the blanket after it has been put up."

"Was there no one else immune?"

"There were only two outsiders who were not affected by the blanket... I was not fortunate enough to be one of them."

"What else of this Time Blanket?"

"Everyone inside the blanket think that they are part of whatever time it is set to. They notice no difference and see it as everyday living, as if they always lived in that time. Outsiders notice the difference, but if they don't maintain focus at all times, they become like the rest." I paused.

"You have something else on your mind, say it."

"I will tell you that part later. I should probably get back to what I was telling you before." He waved a hand for me to continue and I did. "I headed south and soon reached the border between Russia and..."

* * *

Perry-Russia

_Mongolia_. I knew what lay ahead of me, but I didn't know what to make on what was in front of that. "It's a giant blue force-field." I went closer to it and tried to scan it with my communicator, but whatever was powering the field caused it to fizz and short out. "Ah, man." I hit the side of the communicator a couple of times before groaning in frustration. "All right, let's evaluate the situation here: My communicator is fried, so I can't call for help. I'm on the edge of a country of questionable alliance since I don't know whether the Enigma is already king on the other side of this field or not. I don't know what this thing is even supposed to be and I furthermore have no proper motivation for entering it."

A man came up to the force-field and he was edging toward it in a scared manner. He was shaking and kept muttering something in his native language, a language I didn't understand. He looked at me, pointed, and said, "Evil." I looked at him with a look of confusion, but he only kept speaking in his broken English. "Evil creatures responsible. Magic."

"Magic?" I asked incredulously.

The man made noises of fear and moved about feverishly. I turned back to the force-field to keep thinking on what I should do. Big mistake. While my back was turned, the man had grabbed me and threw me through the field into the land beyond. "Back where it come. Evil magic." The man scurried away and I could only look on questioningly as he did so.

"Well, I guess that answers that question." Shortly after I said this, I felt a sharp point at the back of my neck. I looked up and noticed it was a large man dressed like an old-time warrior. He growled at me and I felt like I was going to be run through in the next minute if it had not been for some talking from another guy in warrior dress. Again, I didn't understand the language, but it seemed like they had no intention of killing me. I was picked up by the first guy and taken away. I had no idea what fate awaited me, and if I did, I would have paid more attention to the crazy man speaking in broken English.

* * *

**Well, that's Russia done. Don't worry, I probably won't be going back there. I got a vibe that some of you were sick of Russia. IDK. Anyway, I would like to again state that I am going back and forth in time for this one. This whole story is a flashback and only when it says a character is in therapy is it in the present. I also want you guys to chill a little bit. Penelope, Phineas, Ferb, and the rest of their gang will be along soon enough since, like I said in the last one, Penelope's not dead. Please keep reading and reviewing to find out what happens next :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Without Perry

Chapter 2: Without Perry

Perry-Therapy

"Your wife declined the invitation to come here and talk to me, why is that?" asked the therapist.

"Circumstances being as they are, she was _unable_ to come," I replied.

"Well, I need her perspective on what happened since, in my report here, she was one of the two who remember everything that happened beneath the Time Blanket."

"That is correct."

"Surely she wants people to know the truth of what happened?"

"She does, she just doesn't like talking to people like you."

"Ah, yes... she has gone through too many therapists in her past and has decided that none can help her."

"The only help she needs is rehabilitation, to be with her family... and me."

"Agent P, if that is your reason for her not coming, then don't you think that _you_ should be with your family too?"

I looked down in shame before replying, "I can't face them... not after all I've done."

The therapist thumbed through his folder and pulled out a single piece of paper. There were dried watermarks on it and I couldn't help wondering what it was. He read it aloud to me:

"_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Perry's been gone for 41 days and we've lost the signal from his collar. We're going to go look for him. Don't worry, Candace is coming with us, so we'll be safe. Make sure that Rosalynn and Max don't follow us... they've been through enough already. I can't stand to be here without Perry. He could be in great danger and we need to find him. With any luck, we'll be home soon,_

_Signed, Phineas, Ferb, and Candace._"

I now knew what the dried watermarks were. "They shouldn't have followed me," I said, wiping away stray tears.

"Their loyalty to you nearly cost them their lives." The therapist paused, as if to let it sink in. "Do you realize how long you were gone?"

"Yes, Penelope and I were in Asia for a period of 126 days."

"So, why don't we talk about how the Flynn-Fletcher children became involved, as well as _your_ children, and the events that led up to all of you coming back to America."

"All right. After I was taken by the huge men with spears, they carried me off to what looked like an old-time tavern. I think that's about where all the trouble began..."

* * *

Perry-Mongolia

The tavern was lit up with a glow like candle-light. There were sounds of merry-making and song from the inside. The two men brought me inside and the revelry stopped once they saw us. There was a bar area on the right wall and there were tables with men as huge as the ones who carried me seated at them. All of them appeared to be stricken silent and I was aware they were all looking at me.

All of these details paled in comparison to what was on the opposite wall. There was a box like the type used to carry royalty adorned with curtains on either side. There were also pillows surrounding the box a good three feet around.

The man who had decided to spare me talked to the other men in the native tongue and immediately, tables and chairs were cleared away. They were all carried off to another room behind the bar. This room had not been there until the bartender pulled a lever and made it appear. The men brought out riding blankets and arranged them on the floor. They all knelt on their knees and touched their faces to the ground. The same man who had inspired these actions took me from the other guy and spoke again in a loud voice. He then got on his knees and bowed his head. He nudged me to do the same. Fearing there was no other way, I complied.

There was a rattling noise coming from in front of us, so the box had to be opening. A few sounds later and there was silence. A voice spoke in the same foreign language and my heart nearly skipped a beat. I recognized it. The man holding me down threw me forward and I landed just short of the pillows. I quickly scrambled to a kneeling position, keeping my head low, and waited for what would come next.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder and trail its way below my beak. It brought my head up and I saw my suspicions were confirmed: Penelope was really alive. She smiled at me and made me stand up. She walked around me and I could feel her eyes all over me. When she made her way back in front of me, she said something else in the foreign tongue and sat down. I felt a human hand behind me push me down and I was sitting on the floor while Penelope sat on the pillows. She waved a hand and I heard the sounds of everyone leaving the room.

"So, you've finally found me. I must congratulate you; I didn't think you were the type to believe in magic," she said to me in English.

"I don't... Penelope, please come home with me," I said.

"I can't... there's too much going on here. There are too many problems that need fixing. I am immune to the Time Blanket, but you are not. I suggest you leave while you still can."

"How do you know who's immune and who's not?"

"I had another vision, Perry. I don't want it to come true, so please, go while you still have some of your sanity remaining."

"Penelope, I can't leave you."

"And I can't leave." She paused a moment before continuing. "Look, I've told them that you might be a good candidate to help us invade China. If that turns out to be untrue, I will be forced to lock you up... if you go now, at least my conscience will be cleaner."

"Penelope, what does the Time Blanket do, how do I stop it?"

"You won't be able to... at least, not from what I've seen."

"And what did you see?" She gave me a look of deep sadness and looked compelled to talk, but something was stopping her. "Penelope, tell me, please."

"I can't lie to you anymore, Perry." She took a deep breath before continuing. "The Time Blanket corrupts the mind, makes you think you are in whatever time it is set for. It makes you forget anything else but this life. The only reason I and another shall be spared from this is because our minds are open. Yours, Perry, is not. If you continue to stay under the Time Blanket, you shall lose all memories of your modern life and will think you were always under this time. You shall take over the Mongol army and invade China. You will become heartless and many people will die. If you continue to be that way, time shall break and certain things shall be undone. If all of those things get undone, there will no longer be hope for any of us. The Enigma shall win and Asia shall fall."

"What's your plan then?"

"The other shall come and together, everything shall be set right. Be warned, I have not yet seen something that did not come to pass. Prove me wrong, Perry, and leave."

"Can we at least say good-bye?"

"I'm sorry, Perry, but I fear that if you interact with anyone who has been under the Time Blanket for too long, it will only accelerate the progress on destroying your mind. Farewell, Perry, and may we see each other again soon." She kissed her hand and blew a kiss to me.

I got up to go, but my instincts were telling me something. They were telling me if I left, I would be fooled again. "Show me."

"I'm sorry? Show you what?"

"Show _it_ to me." She got up and looked me in the eyes. They searched me and I noticed a gleam of red momentarily show itself. "That's what I thought. You tricked me." I growled lowly and would have pounced, had "she" not knocked me out. As darkness took over, I realized my suspicions were confirmed fully: I had been tricked. That wasn't Penelope or Epolenep... it was someone else entirely.

* * *

**Hey, guys! I've been a little busy lately, so there hasn't been much room for updating. So... any theories on who tricked Perry? Furthermore, what's going to happen now? Please take the time between my updates to check out my forum: The Agents Series. Leave some comments there and spread the word. Also, please keep reading and reviewing, thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Mongolian Barbecue

**You ever do something perfectly the first time, but find when you have to do it again, you fail? I find that true with the cover image for this story and the last one. It's like, the first one was perfect, but no matter what I do, I cannot replicate it as perfectly as before. If anything, Perry's getting bluer in my pictures. Nonetheless, it still looks pretty cool to me. Silhouettes give off a certain mystique that I like. ANYWAY, getting past all that rambling, let's find out what happened to Penelope.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Mongolian Barbecue

Penelope-Mongolia

_I hate this. I know this is what must happen, but I still hate it nonetheless. There will be a great struggle before there is finally peace and happiness. I want nothing more than to be with Perry, to have him hold me and never let go... but other things must come first. The Enigma thinks this is all one vast game that he will someday win, but he is sorely mistaken. If there is one thing I know about good, it's that it always wins. Evil will always have a short hurrah, but it will always fail shortly thereafter. I am merely trying to speed up the hurrah. The sooner the Enigma figures he's won, the sooner I can show him he hasn't. I have seen the future, and though it is bleak, I know there will be a happy ending for all of us. The only deficit to this is that it must come with a price, a price that I am not immediately looking forward to paying. I am in Mongolia and I sense Perry is here too. I have to set the gears in motion so that the unpleasantness can end sooner. With any luck, Perry and I will be celebrating our first anniversary together and we shall see our children turn one, and hopefully, we will be welcoming in new members of the family._

I smiled as I finished my journal entry. I wanted to have more kids with Perry so badly. It was the only recompense for the children I lost. It is also the only recompense for what must come to pass. I can only hope that I can avoid that horrible future, by nearly any means necessary.

My door shot open and the Enigma stepped in. "Good evening, my little sheila," he said, coming forward and kissing my head. He stroked my fur, but I pulled away. He didn't seem angry that I had pulled away, especially since he had more to say. "If you'd like to shun me, sheila, that's fine, but I probably won't be feeling so gracious or merciful to your bloke if you do."

I turned harshly at him and asked, "What did you do?"

"I haven't done anything... _yet_." He gave a dark laugh and I pinned him to the wall. "This is perfect, actually, because I need to give you something." His eyes rolled to the back of his skull and he gave a deep exhale, as if it was his last breath. I helped him to my bed and I felt something strange and cold wash over me. I didn't know what it was. I only knew that the Enigma had given me something horrible.

Luckily, someone came to the door and answered my questions for me. "Hey, Mr. Enigma, sir, what would you like us to do to that secret agent platypus?" asked a half-drunk Dhole.

I grabbed the animal by the scruff of his fur and asked harshly, "_What secret agent platypus?_"

"You know, the American, Agent P." My eyes opened wide in shock and I knew that Perry was in trouble. I rushed past him as he asked, "Hey, where are you going?"

I knew where Perry would be: the Mongolian tower. The Enigma had built a large, inescapable tower for people who particularly vexed him or got in his way. It only made sense that Perry would be entrapped there. When I made it to the tower, I launched my homemade grappling gun (since mine had been taken away and I had to make a new one) and it stuck to the window ledge. It was amazing that the window was so open. Of course, then this opened up the sick possibility for what the Enigma wanted: a prisoner desperate enough to take his own life. I knew Perry never would though.

I made the rope wind itself up so that I nearly shot up the side of the tower. I flipped in through the window and I saw an unconscious Perry lying on the floor. I came forward and called to him softly, "Perry, wake up."

Perry's eyelids fluttered open and he slowly got up. "Penelope?" he asked. I nodded, my eyes already brimming with tears. He got up and grabbed me in a tight hug. He held the back of my head and the small of my back. "I thought I had lost you forever." His voice sounded strained and I knew he was crying as much as I was. He pulled away quickly and his face looked bright in realization. "Wait a minute, this is too easy. How do I know you're not the Enigma here to trick me again?"

"I'm not, Perry..." I started, but then I heard a shrieking roar in the distance and I knew that the creature was awake and in pursuit. "Oh no... Perry, we have to go, _now_."

"Agreed." He followed me closely as we went back down the grappling hook's rope. We gradually slipped down as the creature came closer. I knew with how well it could navigate that it wouldn't be long before we were barbecue. "What is it, anyway?"

We touched the ground and I asked, "Remember how I got here?"

He looked at me and I could swear it looked as if he couldn't remember a thing. "No... Pen, how are you alive? I saw you die, how... how did we get here? What happened?" It was then that I realized what the Enigma had done to me.

There was an ancient spell, one that endowed a person with the ability to make people forget things by simply questioning them. I knew with the right questions, Perry would soon forget everything, unless I was very careful. I wasn't surprised that the Enigma had done this to me... I was just very sad that he had. I grabbed Perry's hand, but he still looked at me as if I were some apparition. He was looking right _through_ me. It hurt, and I knew I had to watch my words from now on. "Come on, Perry, I'll explain everything later," I said as I took him to the horse I had gotten there with, boarded it with him, and urged the horse to run. If only we could get to shelter before we became Mongolian barbecue. If only I could hold my tongue and not question anything, then the future that was ever becoming possible of coming to past would not come true at all. As the shrieking continued in the dark sky, I urged the horse on harder. _I have to fix this... before it's too late._

* * *

Maxwell Austin Flynn-Mongolian Border

_I knew no one would listen to me. It has been 81 days since my parents have been gone... and since the World-Wide Sleep. I knew I had to take matters into my own hands. I know I am scarcely a year old, but someone has to listen to me and treat me like an adult at some point. I certainly have the mind of an adult._

"Hey, little bro," said a voice behind me.

"Well, well, well, if it is not my crazy older sister. I am quite astonished that you have decided to follow me in the pursuit of rescuing our parents," I replied, looking up from my journal.

"Oh, spare me, you and I both know that somebody's gotta snitch on you."

"I am afraid I am unaware of what you are referring to, dear sister."

"Oh, please, you and I both know that you broke into dad's office in the O.W.C.A. and messed with one of the machines there."

"I was acquiring something that you do not have: my memories."

"Whatever, bro, let's just get this over with."

"I would advise against your coming, dear sister. The path you take will have a terrible pit at the end that will split this family."

"Again with the 'rip our family asunder' crap?"

"Watch your tongue, sister."

"No." We stood at odds for a moment before I sighed and again warned her.

"The path you take shall only lead to your own destruction. Are you sure you wish to pursue this still?"

"Oh, whatever, Max. You act like you have this great power of foresight when you and I both know you're just like everybody else."

I smiled. "On the contrary, dear sister, I am beyond most on this Earth. Well, I am not in a position to test the will of a woman. It is an unwise pursuit for someone as inexperienced at it as I am. If you wish to pursue this path still, I tell you now and wish for you to remember always that I am not responsible for the events of the future. Come, we have our parents to save."

She scoffed and said, "Lead the way, little bro."

"I shall agree with your request, for I fear that we shall not be so friendly to each other for much longer." Once I made my last speech that I was intending on making for a while, I grabbed the hand of my sister and we crossed the border of the Time Blanket.

* * *

**Hmm... questions, comments, concerns? Please review with one or all of the above. You'll have to excuse Max's insistent avoidance of contractions, but that's his character, and I believe he does it better than Baljeet does. Any predictions for what's going to happen next or on character development? Let me know! Anyway, until next time, please keep reading and reviewing, thanks :)**


	5. Chapter 4: Who?

Chapter 4: Who?

Perry-Therapy

I tapped my fingers together. I was looking away from the camera in a world of my own. "It's after that point that things really start blurring. Penelope later explained to me that it was a dark magic that caused me to do what I did, but I would like to think that I was capable of those things all along. I am, after all, not a tamed animal," I said to the therapist.

"What does Penelope say happens next?" asked the therapist.

"We were running... from the..."

* * *

Penelope-Mongolia

"DRAGON!" A villager exclaimed.

"Whoa!" Perry ducked away from a fireball. "Is that really a...?"

"Yes, the Enigma is not averse to changing people into animals. You know that well enough based on the Minotaur incident," I replied.

"It still seems like a weird dream... was it the dragon that took you away?"

"Yes... that horrible beast took me away from you while I was still wounded from the dagger."

"How did you survive that wound anyway?"

I brought the horse into an open stable and closed it behind us. We would have to wait out the dragon. "The Enigma knows the magic that heals... and the magic that wounds." I took my hand, grabbed Perry's, and put it against my chest where I had been stabbed.

His hand trailed around the area. He was in a state of disbelief. "So, you're saying magic healed you?"

"Not without a price. If my heart is taken from me, than I will begin feeling weak again... and will soon thereafter die."

"What do you mean 'if your heart is taken from you'?"

"You, Perry, you are my heart." I put his hand over my heart and he looked into my eyes meaningfully.

"Whatever happens, you need to remember who you are. If you don't..." I looked down sadly.

He picked up my chin with his other hand and said, "Pen, that won't happen. I swear it."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Perry."

"What do you mean?"

I hesitated. "The Enigma has enchanted me. Every time I question you, whatever I asked you... you forget."

"That's ridiculous."

"It happened just a matter of minutes ago."

"I think I would... wait... you blind-sided me on something. I thought you were dead... I didn't remember how I got here, even though I'm fairly certain I once knew."

"That's why I have to be extremely careful."

"While we're discussing things, what happened to Epolenep?"

"She's subdued for the moment. I've been able to better control and quiet her. Of course, you would have no idea what it's like to have two people in your head." I strained my ears. "I think it's gone." I dismounted the horse with Perry and I opened the door a crack. I slammed it quickly closed again. I could scarcely breathe.

"What?"

"I'll give you three guesses and the first two don't count."

"The dragon's out there?" I opened the door enough for him to see and there in the doorway was a giant glowing eye. It had clearly seen us. It reared back up until it was facing the door. It looked at us a moment before giving a shriek and grabbing Perry and me in its mighty talons. "Where is it taking us?"

"_She_ is taking us to the Enigma's palace."

Within a matter of minutes, we were in range of the palace, which was basically just a bigger version of a hut with stone walls surrounding a meager courtyard. The dragon dropped us off on a balcony and Perry and I were soon overtaken by guards. They marched us off to the Enigma's throne and we were forced to kneel at the foot of his throne.

"Welcome, ill-fated ones," said the Enigma, chuckling slightly.

"Enigma," I replied scornfully.

Perry chattered something colorful and I looked at him shocked. "It's no less true now than it was then," said Perry in response.

"Well, soon that won't matter... guards," the Enigma waved his hands in a fashion that made the guards react. The guards surrounded Perry and pinned him back. The Enigma pulled out the very same dagger that had caused my wound and put it to Perry's throat.

"Wait!" I cried.

"Tell me, dear Penelope, what would you do to save his life?" he asked.

I got on my knees and replied, "Please, Enigma, don't kill him. Have mercy... have mercy..." I was beginning to cry now.

"All you have to do in order to spare his life is to look in his eyes and say the three words I want you most to say to him."

I gulped. I had a small feeling what the words might be, but I played dumb. "Which words might those be?"

The Enigma pressed the dagger closer to Perry's throat, drawing a bit of blood. "Ask him who he is. I haven't the time for a gradual downfall. Do you not realize how easy it would be to command my armies if I had a blind warrior at its stead? Furthermore, do you know how easy it would be if I had someone whom you didn't have the heart to kill?"

"Then what? After he's done commanding your armies, what then?"

The Enigma shrugged. "I'm not sure yet, but rest assured that I will give a _proper reward_," the Enigma said darkly. "Now, Penelope, my dear little sheila, choose: Save his life and have him ignorant of you... or..."

"Or?" I asked, nervous.

"Or I could arrange you to watch your bloke die the most horrible of deaths imaginable: Death by Insanity."_  
_

My eyes were filled with tears from sadness and after he said this, a short silence occurred. I think it was one of the few times in my life in which I snapped. I began laughing hysterically. "Perry? My Perry die of insanity?" I laughed some more. I got in the Enigma's face. "You got a fight that's worse than any quoll."

The Enigma growled slightly. "I hate quolls. All they are are just larger _rats_! Disgusting creatures..."

"Good luck driving him insane, Enigma, because I believe it can't be done."

"You believe or you know, sheila?" I hesitated, but I kept my stare. "Listen, sheila, any man, woman, or child on the face of this Earth has the capability to go insane. You do remember seeing designs for a certain... _dark room,_ haven't you?" I gasped and my gaze faltered. "My deal still stands. Choose."

I knew what the Enigma had planned for his dark room. They were designs I myself had made. I knew the horrible things the room was capable of, but I never brought it out for use. Only the Enigma would... and that was why I had to spare Perry... no matter how much it killed me to do so.

My tears were falling freely now. I looked in Perry's eyes and told him, "I'm sorry, Perry... I have no other choice... I love you." I took a deep breath.

"Penelope, you don't have to do this," said Perry.

"I... can't... and I won't let you endure that room. Perry... who are you?" I asked. His eyes blanked and the tears he had been shedding stopped immediately. The Enigma saw his opportunity.

"How dare you strike at my most noble warrior..." he looked at Perry and continued, "...Master Perry, general of my armies and lord of men's fates..." he looked slyly at me and I shook my head rapidly. He finished, much to my dismay, "...and women's."

"Please, Enigma, mercy!" I cried, getting on my knees. I could not be attacked by my own husband. My heart wouldn't be able to take it.

The guards released Perry and the Enigma said, "Master Perry, please come forward."

"Yes, my emperor," replied Perry.

"Please... mercy," I begged, grabbing the Enigma's robes.

"I have extended mercy for far too long. All attempts to halt your insolence have failed. I release my warrior upon you."

I stood up. "Please, Perry, I won't fight you."

"Well, that's not very sporting. Perhaps you need some motivation then, after all, I have no qualms against striking a woman when needed," replied Perry.

"Please, Perry, no!" I protested, but it was too late. He struck me a hard slap against my cheek and I fell to the floor. I looked up at him and I didn't need a mirror to tell me that my expression was one of utter terror and heartbreak. "You've become a monster."

He knelt by my side and gave me a cold smile. "Well, dear, I don't think there ever was a time when I wasn't the monster. This is who I am."

"Please... Perry... mercy."

"It is not within my power to give, love." He winked at me, as if giving a come-on and I felt my heart was in pain. Not just emotional pain at losing my husband, but also physical pain. It wouldn't be long before the effects of the spell would wear off... and I would begin dying once more.

I got up shakily and glared as deep a glare as any woman had ever given a man toward the Enigma. "I will return for what I have lost. I will get Perry back if I have to do so with my dying breath." I exhaled deeply, my heart already in pain. I ran out and didn't look back.

* * *

**Hmm... so, who do you guys think the dragon is? Furthermore, what do you think will happen next? Intense chapter, huh? I really liked the amount of emotion in this chapter. Now Perry and Penelope are going to be apart for a while... but that's okay, it'll all be fixed. It's just a matter of how. Please keep reading and reviewing to find out what happens next, thanks, guys :D**


	6. Chapter 5: Getting the Team Together

Chapter 5: Getting the Team Together

Penelope-Mongolia

After I ran from the Enigma, I ran out of town as fast as possible. I knew that he would send men after me and that one of those men would most likely be Perry. While I was running though, I ran into my children.

"Max! Rosalynn! What are you two doing here?!" I asked, shocked.

"We were looking for you, mother," replied Max.

"Max... now's not a good time. You shouldn't be here, it's far too dangerous."

"Mother, we missed you very much. Do you not want to come home?"

"Of course I want to come home, Max, but I can't go anywhere without your father."

"So we'll just find Dad; where is he?" asked Rosalynn.

"Hyah! Come on, men, they're just ahead of us!" called a familiar voice.

"That would be him now, run!" I cried. I grabbed them both by their shoulders and pushed them both onward.

"Mother, surely you have a plan and we are not running aimlessly about the countryside?" asked Max.

"Um..."

"Mother!"

"IT'S VERY HARD TO THINK UNDER PRESSURE! I DON'T HAVE A PROTOCOL FOR WHEN MY HUSBAND GOES MAD!" I whimpered a little after shouting. I picked them both up, threw them over my shoulders, and kept running. I eventually found a crowd and I hid there. While Perry and his men on horseback looked for us, I had enough time to slip myself into the black hooded robe that I kept on my person. I pulled out the children's disguises as well.

"You have got to be kidding me," said Rosalynn.

"Mind your mouth and put these on." They were rags, so I knew if we moved correctly, we would be taken for beggars and thus be overlooked. The kids clung close to me and I shuffled about, not really having any destination. Perry soon called off the search and he and his men rode away. I breathed a deep sigh of relief. "That was close." Then, I realized that my children needed scolding. "What are you two doing here in Mongolia?! You were supposed to stay with the Flynn-Fletchers if neither of us could be there for you."

"Mother... Uncle Phineas and Uncle Ferb left with their friends weeks ago to find you and they haven't been seen since that time," said Max.

"You mean that..." I was on the verge of anger, but I breathed calmly. "Well, it seems I have become the baby-sitter again. Listen, you two, stay close, shut your traps, and do whatever I say without dispute. Follow those three simple rules and we might survive." I took another deep breath.

"Are you feeling well, Mother?" asked Max.

"I'm fine. Let's go." I grabbed both of their shoulders and led them through the crowd again.

"Where are we going?" asked Rosalynn.

"We're looking for something that you shouldn't see in this time. In other words, something slightly more advanced. In other words..."

"Uncle Phineas and Ferb?" asked Rosalynn.

"Precisely," I replied. "Furthermore, don't think that this will excuse you from punishment later. I'm keeping a very accurate tally in my head and barring my death or Perry's, it shall be inflicted. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Mother," they both replied.

"Good... well, well, well, there's something you don't see everyday." There was a space in the crowd and there was enough room for me to look up and I saw a platform that appeared to be made of bamboo and was raised high above the crowd. I looked at its base and I noticed that it was an orphanage. "Oh no, they must think they are orphans! Come, quickly."

Before we could reach the orphanage though, the horses of Perry and his men returned... and they posted pictures of me all over town. I had to admit, they were pretty decent sketches of me. They were definitely accurate enough to identify me. "Let's see what lies the Enigma has cooked up now," I said. I read one of the posters from a safe distance. " 'WANTED: ALIVE' " Underneath this was my picture. " 'For crimes against the High Emperor: THIEVERY, TREASON, TREACHERY. REWARD: Master Perry's hand in marriage.' " After I finished reading it, I laughed. "Oh, I wasn't aware he was a _woman_ now. I thought only women could be auctioned off so. That almost makes me want to turn myself in... _almost_."

"Mother, perhaps if you _did_ turn yourself in to the High Emperor, you would get to marry him back," said Max.

"I'm afraid it wouldn't work that way, my boy. No, we need something more along the lines of a plan..." I looked over to the orphanage again and noticed a woman looking over a poster that a soldier had just given her. "...and I know just what that plan might be."

After the soldiers had meandered off, I pulled my hood tighter over my face and approached the orphanage. I knocked on the door and the same woman answered it. I looked up at her and her face lit up in fear. She knew who I was. She was about to scream when I spoke, "I wouldn't do anything stupid like scream. In the time it takes your brain to give the signal to scream, your head might already lie on the ground, so do let us in quietly and calmly." She quickly moved aside and I smiled. I led the children inside and the woman was quick to come by our side.

"I don't much care what you intend to do to me, just don't bring harm to the children," said the woman.

"What's she saying?" asked Rosalynn.

"Oh, I forgot, you two don't speak any foreign languages except our native tongue. Don't bother yourselves with what we're saying. I have everything under control," I replied. To the woman, I said, "Now, I'm looking for some children to adopt."

"You're not getting anywhere near these children," she said harshly, stepping into my path.

"Is that a fact?" I asked. She nodded and stomped her foot in affirmation. "Listen, madame, I don't want to bring my hand upon anyone, but if you don't step out of my way, you'll find yourself seeing black." She remained silent. "All right, on the count of three, then... one... two..." I waved my hand in front of her eyes and she collapsed to the ground. "...three."

"Mother! You have killed her!" said Max.

"I did not kill her, I merely put her to sleep. We have one hour, let's get this over with," I said.

"I couldn't agree more," said a familiar voice behind me. I turned around and there was Phineas, his friends, and his older sister. "What have you done with our headmistress?"

"Oh, calm yourself, boy, it's merely a sleeping spell. Now, I ask simply that you and your friends come with me and nothing bad will happen."

"Hate to disagree..." began Buford.

"...but we disagree," finished Baljeet.

"Very well, the hard way it is then. Children, go hide, Mommy's got work to do." The kids ran off and I was left in a fight with odds of 6 to 1. I muttered a quick incantation under my breath and immediately my hands were covered with glowing purple energy. "Who's first?"

Phineas charged at me and I immediately dodged by flipping into the air and tagging him on the shoulder. He fell to the ground just as I landed. "Next," I said. Buford charged and I tagged him on the knee. Baljeet immediately followed and I tagged his wrist. I eased him to the ground before I had Ferb closing in behind me. I got on my hands and flipped onto his shoulder whereby I tagged him in the forehead. Isabella and Candace came as a team and I was able to tag both at the same time. I breathed heavily and turned off the energy. "You can come out now, kids."

Soon after the kids rejoined me, Phineas woke up. "Wh-what happened? Penelope? How did you get here?"

"I haven't much time to explain. Once everyone's up, we need to get out of here," I replied. Everyone did get up and I quickly explained to them what I had done and what happened. "If Perry and I don't get back together soon... my children will be unborn and I will die."

"Okay, so how long do we got?" asked Phineas.

It was at that moment I felt a great pain in my chest and I cried out. I clutched my heart and fell to my knees. "Not very long, I'm afraid," I replied.

* * *

**Dun dun dun... it looks like someone's getting a glimpse of their deathbed here. What will happen now? Please keep reading and reviewing to find out :D**


End file.
